


Home Cooking

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: x_disturbed_x</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Cooking

**Home Cooking**

**For:** x_disturbed_x

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Characters/Pairings:** Snow/Charming

**Prompt:** 6\. Dinner is made and it goes terribly wrong.

**Word count:** 612

 

Charming decided to make dinner for the family. Instead of his usual pizza order, he pulled some things out of the fridge and started to actually cook something.

Emma came in a few minutes later with Henry in tow.

“What is that smell and where is it coming from?” She looked around for Snow. “Where is Mom?”

“She is resting. Neal has been fussy all day so I am making dinner.” Charming said.

“Cool. Can we skip the anchovies this time?” Henry said as he hung up his coat.

“We aren’t having pizza. I’m cooking. It’s an old family recipe.” Charming said with a grin. “Be quiet and let Snow sleep for a while.”

Emma nodded. “Come on kid. You have homework to do. Let’s let your grandpa make dinner.”

“Is this really a good idea? I thought all he could make was pancakes and instant oatmeal.” Henry whispered as they went up the stairs.

“I don’t care if it chimera you are going to eat it and tell him it’s wonderful. If it’s not we will sneak out to Granny’s. Deal?” Emma whispered back.

“Deal.” Henry nodded.

Charming watched them go up the stairs and he went back to cooking.

Snow emerged from the bed a little while later and she looked around. The table was set and there was something cooking on the stove.

“I thought you were going to order pizza.” Snow said as she walked up to the counter. “Is Emma cooking something?”

“No I am. I’m making stew. I had to use chicken but I think I did alright.” Charming said smugly.

“Uh huh.” Snow went over and lifted the lid. It smelled strange but she couldn’t figure out why. “What did you put in this?”

“Some of this and some of that.” Charming said. “Go back to bed. I will call everyone when its ready.”

“Okay.” Snow said. “Are Emma and Henry here?”

“They are upstairs.” Charming said.

“I think I’ll go up there and see what they are up to.” Snow walked to the bottom of the stairs and glanced back at Charming. She walked up the stairs calling out for Emma and Henry.

“Hey Mom.” Emma sat on her bed.

“Did you taste what your father is cooking?” Snow asked.

“No. Why?” Emma asked.

“There is something not quite right with the smell.” Snow said as she sat on the bed next to Emma.

“Maybe you still smell things weird like you did when you were pregnant.” Emma said. “I was all messed up for nearly a year after Henry was born.”

“No. That’s not it. He said it was chicken but it doesn’t smell like chicken.” Snow said.

“Don’t worry. We have the pizza place on speed dial.” Henry said as he looked up from his homework.

“Hey everybody! Dinner is ready.” Charming called up the stairs.

Henry went down the stairs first and sat down at the table.

Emma and Snow came down together and sat down too.

Charming dished out the stew and passed the bowls around. “Dig in everyone.”

Henry was first. He took a bite then wrinkled his nose. He took a sip of water from his glass and looked pleadingly at Emma.

Emma knew that if Henry didn’t like it. It was really bad. She took a tentative bite and her eyes watered.

Snow took a bite and looked at Charming. “I think you put way too much this and far too much that in the stew.”

“Really. I didn’t think I did.” Charming took a bite and got up from the table. He grabbed the phone and hit one of the speed dial settings. “No anchovies right.”

 


End file.
